Perfect Isn't Easy!
by xXKillorbeKilledXx
Summary: Kagome just wanted to go to the hot springs to relax, instead she not only found the hot spring...but a show to go with it, it seemed.


**Perfect Isn't Easy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own this song or the anime Inuyasha :sighs sadly:_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**"OSUWARI!!"**

_Thump_

Kagome growled as she bent down and grabbed her monstrous gaudy yellow bag, wondering briefly what she had been thinking about even getting this gaudy coloured bag for?

"I don't see what's wrong with me going to take a bath?! Stupid dog!" Kagome whispered fiercely as marched through the forest to the hot springs that were furthest away from the group, while still in range if she needed some help with Youkai if her Miko powers couldn't disintegrate them.

As she got closer to the sound of some running water, she also heard a voice... 'A male voice?' Kagome looked in the direction in where the voice was coming from quizzically, as she decided to check it out.

The foliage blocked her view of the humming? She quietly placed down her bag and attempted to hide her aura as she carefully moved the twigs and leaves out of the way wondering who this slightly familiar voice belonged to.

Only to stare with wide almost bulging eyes...

* * *

Sesshoumaru relaxed in the hot spring, he had scratches on his body from a fight, while it wasn't much of a match for him, and he didn't come out unscathed.

He looked down into the water, touching his face slightly, not caring about much at the moment, and thus not sensing Kagome and started to sing...

**"**_**Girl, we've got work to do  
Pass me the paint and glue"**  
_

With this he slowly kneaded his face.

**"**_**Perfect isn't easy  
But it's me"**_

He ran his fingers through his long silver tresses, knowing know other Youkai could get their hair as good as his is.

_**"When one knows the world is watching  
One does what one must  
Some minor adjustments, darling"**_

With this he used his fingers and claws as a comb, shifted certain parts of his hair, as the scratches over his body stitched up, because of his Youki.

_**"Not for my vanity  
But for humanity"**_

With that sentence he nodded to his reflection giving it a wink and a smug smile, before hopping out of the spring with the gracefulness of a feline. (Kagome diverted her eyes, while still gaping at the Lord) and redressed into his attire.

**"**_**Each little step a pose  
See how the breeding shows"**  
_

Sesshoumaru put his right hand on his hip, tilting to the right, as he popped his left foot up having a bent knee, rolling his right shoulder as he gestured to himself with his left hand in a sweeping motion, with a sexy pout on his lips.

**"_Sometimes it's too much for even me"_**

He strutted over to a large rock, which he leaned against, his left hand clenching over where his heart would be the other hand resting on his forehead in a dramatic shocked position, as he closed his eyes.

**"**_**But when all the world says, 'Yes'  
Then who am I to say 'No'?"**_

The TaiYoukai once again pouted while battering his eyelashes still in the shocked dramatic pose._  
_

**"**_**Don't ask a mutt to strut like a show girl  
No, girl, you need a pro!"**_

With this he had his right hand on his hip once again as he walked as if on the catwalk, swaying his hips as he went, at the last sentence he stuck his nose up in the air, and flicked his wrist, gesturing to himself. He then hummed some of the tune, in his god like voice.

**"Not a flea or a flaw  
Take a peek at that paw"**

All of a sudden small yellow birds, the size of sparrows came down and surrounded Sesshoumaru, looking at his hand as he held it out as if for inspection, as he flicked his hair out for affect.

**"**_**La la la la  
Perfection becomes me, nest ce pas?" (French translation: Am I right? Isn't it?)**  
_

The Lord of the Western Lands did an Aren't-I-Cute pose, his hands cupping his face, as he gave a saucy look, with another wink.

**"_Unrivaled, unruffled"_**

Sesshoumaru ruffled his hair, giving him a husky look as he hooded his eyes._  
_

**"**_**I'm beauty unleashed  
Yeah!"**_

He spun around suddenly on the spot, his silvery tresses flying around him, he looked as if he was encased within a silver glow, and just like that his hair was back to his flawless perfect neat look. He puffed his chest out with his back arched his arms encircling himself in a lonely embrace. The birds tweeted happily.

**_"Jarred rock, hard stock"_**

With this sentence a couple of female Youkai (Kagome still gaping vaguely notice that one was a beautiful water Youkai and the other a Ookami Youkai) both came out from the other side of the clearing with hearts in their eyes. They looked on at the god before them in wonder, sighing as if in love, their hands clasped together.

**_"So classic and classy  
We're not talking Lassie"_**

As he sung he elegantly stalked up to the two beautiful Youkai (Of course not as beautiful as himself) while flexing his claws as they took on a green glow. At the last sentence he sliced his claws through both of the females as if they were nothing, blood shone everywhere, sparkling giving Sesshoumaru a dark yet still beautiful look. His face was emotionless as the blood sparkles sloshed and fell around him amazingly not one speck was on him, he continued to sing like their was no one there in the first place.

**_"And Ah! Ah! Ooo. . ."_**

With this he stretched his arms up elegantly into the air, tilting his head and howled in a lovely tone.

**_"Tho' many covet my bone and bowl  
They're barking up the wrong tree"_**

At this sentence Sesshoumaru, first gestured to himself in a sweep of his hand, then to the two Youkai females that were slowly sizzling, though still had a dazed happy look of their faces, lastly he gestured to the nearby grand tree.

(Kagome nodded, with a slight gulp)

**_"You pretty pups all over the city  
I have your hearts and you have my pity"_**

He gave a smug look pointing to imaginary people, he then put the palm of his right hand to his lips and blew a kiss in Kagome direction to the foliage (She really hoped he didn't notice her)

**_"Pretty is nice but still  
It's just pretty"_**

The Lord put his left hand on his hip and with arrogance tilted his head slightly up, eyes closed, flicking his right hand as if dismissing something or someone.

**_"Perfect, my dears"_**

With this the TaiYoukai, bent down a fair way his arms out a little at his sides, and slowly shook his shoulders, using jazz fingers, eyes still closed, slowly shimmying up into standing position.

**_"Is me!"_**

He snapped his eyes open, singing in his lovely voice dragging out the 'Me!' in a very long note, his arms above him, his Youki cloud slowly appeared under his feet, drifting the Youkai Lord up into the sky. The yellow birds surrounded him, going around him in a circle, seeming to be singing along with him.

_**"Ah!"**_

With that Sesshoumaru finished his song, with his back arched forward, chest puffed out, eyes closed, as the poor birds flew back in a ruffle of feathers, and with that Sesshoumaru flew away back to his camp.

...

Kagome looked on into the foliage that was all still, a pool of drool beneath her for gaping so long, tears drops going down her face from having her eyes open to long.

"Kagome! Get your ass back 'ere!" Inuyasha shouted from the distance.

All Kagome could do was slowly as if in a trance pick up her bad and walk back slowly to the camp, wondering if what she saw was real or not.

* * *

...

Haha! Soooooo! What did you all think? :Looks around:

Hope you all enjoyed it, I had so much fun writing this!

The song is from Oliver and Company the movie, it's an old movie so a lot of people wouldn't have heard it before. The song is called Perfect isn't easy, sung by a dog name Georgette, voice actor Bette Midler!

**Translations:**

_Youkai –Demon_

_TaiYoukai – Demon Lord_

_Miko – Priestess_

_Youki – Demon power_

_I think that's all of them _

* * *

**Please R&R! I love reviews! :Nods happily:**

**If you review you'll get a nice big chocolate chipped cookie!**

**So you know what to do! :Grins:**


End file.
